ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotek ('Tek 'Ventures)
Gotek was the second child of Videl and Gohan, until a strange accident caused him to be dumped in the woods at just two years old. There, a kindly old professor, Dr. Assassin found Gotek and raised him as his own. Personality Throughout his life, Gotek trains hard and strives to be the greatest fighter in the known universe, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. He is pure hearted being able to ride the Flying Nimbus, which randomly came to him one day. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, rivaling that of his grandfather, Goku. Gotek as a child, was known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly, and by the time he enters high school, is already much smarter than Bulma. By the time Gotek and the eye-hurting fan fic of Doom takes place, he is the leader of the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki and has become more of a shy and studious intellectual man, until Miss Bulma is nearly killed by Yami Richie, at which time his rage shines through. Techniques *'Flight' – The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. * Super Assault Combo – Gotek attacks the opponent with punches and kicks before punching them away. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hidden Potential' – tek charges an energy sphere around his body and fires a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. *'Masenko''' – Gotek's first and most used attack, from his biological father. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. Gotek holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. *Ki Sense - Gotek can sense life energy. Transformations False Super Saiyan During the battle against Insert Villain, Gotek's strength began to quickly debilitate. Having no more options, Gotek's anger surged, causing him to gain a massive power increase, enough to quickly overwhelm Insert. However, after a quick sequence of thrashing Insert around, Gotek's False Super Saiyan power quickly faded. In this form, Gotek's irises and pupils are no longer visible, mostly in turn to the power and bleak rage. His body bulks up a little, his hair straightens like that of a Super Saiyan, his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on his black hair, his hair is not actually red). He gains a yellowish surge of aura, somewhat but not quite resembling that of a normal Super Saiyan's. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Tek Ventures Category:Tek Ventures Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Males Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Links